SGES
by gleekinpink
Summary: What if in Kindergarten and first grade the friends met at SGES? this is my first fanfic so like yeah Please R&R thanks :
1. New Faces

Seattle Grace Elementary School

Summary What if in Kindergarten and first grade the friends met at SGES?

"Have fun good luck!" called out Derricks mom as Mark and Derrick loaded the bus to SGES

"I hope that we get playtime like we did last year" said Mark

"Me too!" said Derrick

"I hope they have Mr. Potato Head" Mark said

"I hope they have Frankenstein and Mr. Potato is a baby's toy" Derrick said jumping up and down in his seat

" also Nancy said that in first grade you chase girls and boys and we have cooties" Derrick said to his best friend

"We do not have cooties! and its not a baby toy" Mark yelled

"Only girls do- okay maybe they don't have cooties"

"Mommy I'm scared" cried George clinging to his mom's leg

"It's gonna be okay" his mom said patting his chocolate colored hair

"But- *sniffle* what if I make no friends?"

"You will Georgie I bet someone will want to play doctor with you."

"Yeah?"

"Now honey let go of my leg"

"Okay"

Together they entered SGES

"Come on Alex" yelled his mother

"Coming" he said

They hoped into the car

"I hope we get to only play" he said

"It's not all about play" his mother said laughing

"Whatever"

'Owen lets go your gonna be late"

"I'm coming!" Owen cried grabing his G.I Joe doll & backpack

"Owen..." his mother sighed

"G.I Joe is my good luck toy" Owen said pouting

"You mean charm" his mother said

"Oh"

"-

"Cricket lets go" Izz's mom called

"I dont want to go"

"It's gonna be fun"

"You promise?"

"I pormise'

"Meredith! I'm gonna be late" Ellis called

"Can I bring Jane?" Meredith asked

Ellis sighed she just got paged to go to work for a GSW to the side and she was gonna be late

"Fine"

"Yay!"

"Calliope honey"

"I'm comming"Callie said her arm wrapped up in paper like a cast

"Calliope please take that off"

"Sorry daddy"

Arizona walked up to the bus with her pink backpack in tow

"Hi!" she said to Mark & Derrick

"Hi" they said

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure"

"Who's your teacher?" Mark asked

"Mrs Lyons" she said bubbly

'Awesome! We have her too." Derrick said

"Shh" said the bus driver

"Sorry Joe"

"Cristina honey lets get going"

"Okay I am not scared"

"Good"

"I am a lion" Cristina said giggling

"Addi! lets go" cried her Nanny

"Comming" Addy said lugging her fur line backpack

"Teddy! lets get a move on it Owens here"her dad called

"I'm comming!" Teddy said carring her pink army pattern backpack

"Hi Teddy!" Owen said

"Hi! Cool G.I Joe!" Teddy said

"Yeah my mommy got it for me"

"Cool!"

"I dont think shes ready" Susan said

"She is! she can write her name and count to 200" Thather said

"yeah she's too small to start Kingrearaten"

I do not own anything execpt haha

Well R&R


	2. Mini Doctors

Woah I didn't know that people would like my strory Haha :)  
I'm new to this and still trying to fiuger stuff out so like wish me luck.  
It's been a long time since I was in Kingregraten & 1srt. So they may be a little tto young or old I own nothing

* * *

Hi! my name is George" George said

"Hi" said a shy Meredith

"What's your name?"

"Meredith"

"Cool! Is that a Jane doll?"

"Yeah"

"Awesome!"

* * *

"Take a seat everyone" said Mrs Lyons

Derrick,Mark and Arizona sat at the same table.

Then Callie sat where the trio was sitting

"Hi! my name is Callie what is your names?"

"I'm Derrick and this is Mark and Arizona"

"Hi" Mark & Arizona said

"Hi Mark and Derrick!" Said a red head behind them

"Hi Addison you can sit here"

"Everybody this is Addison"

"Addison this is Arizona and Callie"

"Hi"

"Can we sit here?" asked Owen & Teddy

"Sure"

"My name is Teddy and this is Owen"

"Hi guys I'm Mark and this is Derrick,Addison,Arizona and Callie

"Is that a G.I Joe doll?" asked Mark

"Yeah"

"Awesome I always wanted one"

"I wonder when is snack time" Derrick asked

"Mrs Lyons! Do we get playtime?" asked Mark

"Sometimes if your good" she said with a fake smile

* * *

"Hi! my name is Isobel but my mommy calls me Cricket but you guys can call me Izzi"

"Hi Izz" said George & Meredith

"Hi! My names is George" George said running up to Alex

"My name is Alex"

"Hi! My name is Geor-" George said

"My name is Cristina and cutting him off

"Lets play doctor!" Georgoe said

"Yeah!" Alex said

"I'll be a heart doctor" Cristina said

"I'll be what my mommy is" said Meredith

"WHAHHHHAAAAAAA" a cry came over the room from a very small girl

George ran over to her

"Hi! my name is George"

"My n-ame is Lexi" Lexi said still crying

"Wanna play doctor with us?" asked Alex

"Okay" said Lexi running over where Izzi, Cristina and Meredith was standing

"Let's go to Miss Henrys room!" said Mark

"But well get in trouble" said Derrick

"So?"  
-

* * *

Oh yes a cliff hanger ^ as I stated before I do not own anything George oh the friendly one :)


	3. Deals are deals

I do not own anything. If you have any ideas PM me I'll credit you =)  
If you like this story review it please so click that button below that says "Review Chapter"  
Please with a cherry on top? Please Georgie beggs you McDreamy does that cute face of his oh please oh please review Thank You in advance!  
George sends hugs for you so does the rest of the group I'll shut up now and let you read this awesome story of mine Okay I'll really shut up Oh yeah it's rated "T" because Mark will do something baddd not sex(of course)  
but you will see...

* * *

"It would be fun" Owen said

"You had her?" Addison asked

"Yeah duh" Owen said

"Oh yeah" Addison said with a giggle

"How bout only us boys go?" Mark said

"Okay I guess" Derek said with a sigh

"Hey That's not fair!" Addison said

"How bout two cookies and a bag of candy?" Mark said

"What about the rest of us?" Callie asked

"Fine for all of you" Mark said annoyed

"Deal" Addison said

"What kind of cookies?" Arizona asked curisoly

"You guys comeover to Derek's house and chose the cookies" Mark said

"Yayyy" Arizona said clapping her hands

"Let's begin" Mark said wit a smirk

"We need a plan" Owen said

"I'll get paper and crayons" Arizona said giggling

* * *

"What is wrong with Mr. Bear?" Izzi said

"He needs surgrey his brain needs fwixing" Lexi said her tears had tried by now

"I'll fix him" said Meredith

"Cristina and George will help me" Meredith said

"What about me?" Lexi asked putting her thumb in her mouth worridly

"You can..um write her post-op notes" Meredith said

"What are post-op notes?" Lexi asked taking her thumb out of her mouth and wipeing it on her pink jumper

"It's writing about his surgrey and his name" Meredith said

"Okay" Lexi said

"I'll help you" said Izzi & Alex

"Good. Alex get paper Izzi get cwrayons" Lexi said putting her thumb in her mouth

"Hi guys you have to go to the magic carpet" Miss Henrey said getting to the Mini dos level

"Okay!" George said running over to the plain as day green carpet

"But we are playing doctor" Alex said annoyed

"You can play after" Miss Henrey said

"Okay" the rest of the group said taking seats next to each other

"Hi Miss Henrey!" said Mark

"Oh Hi Mark" she said not really paying listening

"Mark!" she yelled looking up at the 6 year old

"Hi 1st grade is stupid" Mark said

"Mark your teacher is worried about you now. Youve gone missing" She said

"But I want to be in your class" Makr said running over to the magic carpet sitting next to Lexi

Lexi who didnt know this tall older Mark started to cry

"Hey don't cry" George said hugging the little girl

"But But He's tall and scared me"

"Sorry" Mark said feeling bad

"My name is Lexi" she said her tears have now stoped

"My name is Mark" Mark said shaking her hand

"My name is George" George said letting go of Lexi

"Mark Sloan" said a stern voice

"Uhh hi" Mark said nervously

"You scared me!" Mrs Lyons said

"I'm sorry" Mark said hunging his head low

"come on lets go" she said

Mark got in trouble and sent to the office (Sorry Mark lovers)

The rest of the gang was happy about their first days and such and they are excited about the next day

* * *

Well thank you for reading my friends :O)  
Have an awesome day and thank you for reading and review


	4. Don't say it

I read some fluffly stories so I updated again because of the fluffyness Anyways back to the story I have a bit of writers block grr

"School was so fun!" George said at dinner later that night

"Thats wonderful Georgie" his father said

"I didnt even cry!"

"Good boy" said his brother saracticly

His mom gave his brother a "warning look"

"I did good" Geirge said

"How was school?" Mark's mother asked while watching tv

"Good" Mark lied

"Yeah Fuck this TV remote" Mark's mom said

"I'm gonna go over to Derek's" Mark said

"Sure be home by 9" his mom said

"Hi Mark" Derek said

"Markie!" said 4 year old Amelia running over to Mark hugging him-

"Hi Amelia" He said

"I caught a beetle Wanna see it?" Derek asked

"Cool! Yeah"

"My mom said fuck" Mark said as soon as they were in Derek's room

"What does that mean?" Derek asked

"It means stupid I think" Mark said

"Fuck Fuck I like it" Derek said

"But don't tell Mom" Mark said

"Of course I wouldn't" Derek said

'Thank You

Well as I stated before Writers Block =P

Grrrr


	5. AN

Hey guys I wont be updating for a while. I'm sorry.

I love you all :) I was in the middle of moving and that was HELL

Now were un-packing and my computer which has all of my stories/ chapters

is not working so like yeah. We lost the mouse and other geeky stuff lol

But I promise I'll write great long chapters :)


	6. Adventue is fun

This is where the MW cast joins SG

Sorry for not updating ASAP. I got writers block

Anyways the kindergartens are in full – day kindergarten just to let you know

Well here it is! The story

Enjoy!

-2 months later-

"Everyone please sit on the Magic Carpet" cried out Miss Henry

"It's not magical' Cristina said

"So we have a new student" said Ms Henry ignoring Cristina

"So let's give out a clap out to Jackson Avery"

Everyone gave out a clap to the new dude

"Jackson take a seat next to Cristina" Ms H said

"Okay now it's play time!" the teacher called out.

Jackson wished he was in the same class as his friends Reed, April, and Charles. So he sat in a corner playing with the trucks.

"He looks lonely "Lexie said pointing to the new kid.

"We should invite him to play with us!" George said

"Maybe we will go outside! Look no rain!" Alex said

"Everybody put on your jackets! It's time for recess" Ms H said.

"Yayy" Izzie and Lexie said jumping up and down

So everyone went outside.

"We should play tag!" Alex said

"Okay! Lets ask Jackson if he wants to play" George said

"Come on girls were gonna play house!" Cristina said pointing to the small play house that 4 older girls were in.

"But they are in it" Lexie said with a whimper

"So? Maybe they can be the mom and the older sister" Cristina said

"I call the dog!" Meredith said

"Lexie you're the baby. And Izzie you can be a 5 year old" Cristina ordered

"Okay" Izzie and Lexie coursed

The girls ran over to the play house that Callie, Addison, Arizona and Erica who was in Addison's class last year. The rest of their friends were playing some kind of shooting game Except Derek who was playing tag with George, Alex and Jackson who told people to call him Jack.

"Can we play with you?" Cristina asked the girls

"No" Erica said who was now petting Addison on the head like a cat.

"Let them play with us" Callie said

"Why? Their babies" Erica said

"No Cristiana is my neighbor. She's the one who stabbed her self with a stick remember? All of that blood!" Addison said giggling

Meredith opened her mouth to say something but she shut her mouth because Cristina said "don't ask'

"I agree with Callie" Arizona said

"Fine you can play with us" Erica said sighing

"She's the mom" Addison said pointing to Erica

So the girls started to play house with

Addison being the cat

Arizona being a 3 year old

Callie being a 16 year old

Cristina being a 7 year old

Izzie being a 5 year old

Lexie being the baby

Meredith being the dog

"Woof" Meredith said

"Meow" Addison said

"Woof!" Meredith said

"You're an ugly dog" Addison said with a giggle

Meredith was mad so she did what she saw on TV

Meredith bit Addison

"Ow!" Addison cried tears rolling down her cheeks.

Meredith ran or rather crawled over to Cristina and Izzie

"Run!" she said to her friends

They got up and ran except Lexie who was in Erica's lap.

"What happened?" Callie asked her friend

"She-She Meredith bit me!" Addison stammered

"I'll get Teddy, Owen, Mark and Derek" Arizona said running over to the two boys and Teddy who got Derek

"So where is this person who hurt you? We can bite them back!" Mark said

"She's over their" Lexie said pointing to her friends

So Mark and Derek ran over to Meredith while Teddy and Owen told the teacher

"You're the one who bit my friend fuck said taking Meredith's arm

"She called me ugly "Meredith said

"You're not ugly" Derek said

But Mark bit Meredith anyways because he was mad.

"Your mean! Mark Very mean! "Izzie said pushing Mark

"Come on lets beat this kid up" Cristina said hitting Mark

"Whoa Stop!" cried Miss Hennery taking Meredith, Cristina and Izzie by the arm.

"Where are we going?" Meredith asked

"To Mr. Smith's office"

"Callie did you get my invitation to my birthday party?" Addison asked

"Same goes for all of you" Addison added.

"Yes" they all said

It was now lunch time and the friends where sitting at their table.

"Addison, and Mark can I see you for a minute" said Mr. Smith

"Hi" Jackson said

"Hi! My name is Isobel but call me Izzie"

"You can call me Jack or Jackson" he said

"Do you like cookies?"

"Yes But not oatmeal"

"I have sugar cookies want some?"

"Okay"

"Where is Meredith?" George asked

"She bit someone" Izzie said

"The girl who she bit was very mean" Lexie said

"She called her ugly!" Cristina added

"That's not nice" Alex said

"Yeah" Izzie said

"She is my neighbor" Cristina said

"I do not like your neighbor" George said

"She also has a big house" Cristina said

"She must have a lot of money" Alex said

"Guys want to come to my house after school?" Izzie asked

"Sure" they all said

"Hi guys" Meredith said coming over to her friends

"Hi!" they all said

"Can you come over to my house after school?" Izzie asked

"Yes! I have to ask my mom first" Meredith said

"Okay" Izzie said

"Lets go play doctor!" Cristina said

"I love playing doctor" George said

"I do too" Lexie said

"Come on lets get playing!" Alex said

"Let's go have fun fixing people!" Lexie said with a giggle

"Yeah!" Meredith said

So over all,

Addison and Mark just got time outs

Meredith, Izzie and Cristina got time outs too

So what do you think? Good, Okay, Bad?

Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon when I think of it

Review = Chapter. So like please review! If you have any ideas please tell me!

I'll credit you of course. Well thanks for reading my story.

So click that review button please pretty please with cherries on top?

Reviews make my day. They also make me write more. They make me very very happy. Good day!


	7. Wimp

Hey guys J I would like to apologize for my lack of writing. I've been a huge lazy girl for not writing this chapter. But here it is duh duh

Walshaholicx3 - love your idea! Will use next chappie

I had writers block grr

Anyhow I started school and I have a shitload of homework and to do DX

This chappie takes place in December

I remember first grade I was soo tiny back then XD

2 weeks later

"I can't wait till Santa comes!" cried out Izzie spinning around in circles it was recess

"Me too!" said Lexie copying Izzie giggling

"Look! Snow!" George said pointing to the sky

"Everybody do this" Jackson said sticking out this tongue to catch

Everybody did as they were told to.

"Look at those babies" said Addison gesturing to the younger kids

'There not babies" Teddy said

"I still do that" Arizona said

"Same here' Callie and teddy said

"I do too" the guys added

"Well?" Addison said

"Nothing" Callie said

"Who's excited for Santa?" asked Derek

"Meeee!" cried out the tiny first graders

'He's not real" huffed Erica

"Yes he is" Owen said

"He is real. I met him at the mall" Addison said

"Noo" Erica said

"Yess" Callie said defending her friend

"Your mean" Mark said

"Come on guys let's go" Addison said

"Fuck her" Mark said

"What does that mean?" Arizona asked

"It means stupid" Derek said

"She's going to be on the bad list" Teddy said

"Yup" Mark said

"Ow!" cried out Erica

"What?' Teddy asked

The first graders were now surrounding Erica

"hhe he pushed me!" Erica cried

'Who?" Mark asked

"Derek" she said

"Derek!' Mark said rolling his eyes

"She said that Santa isn't real" Derek said

"oh yeah' Mark asked

'Right Meanie" Arizona said

"Oh Let's go guys" Addison said

"Yeah let's play house" Owen said

"Or Doctor" Izzie said coming up behind them with her friends.

Of course Addison gave Meredith a mean look.

"That would be fun!" Owen said

"Can I play?" Erica asked

"Uhh let's talk guys" Teddy said

The group whispered in a huddle

"So should we?" Cristina asked after hearing what Erica said

"We could have her be the patient" George said

"And we can pull out her teeth!" Cristina said

"Uh no" Derek said

"Why not?"

"We would get in trouble" Owen said

"Wimp" Cristina said

"He's not a wimp" Teddy said rolling her eyes

The bell rang time to get back in class

Next chappie soon


	8. Let it snow

I was feeling nice so here's a chapter for you =) Since I got a good grade on my French quiz ,.

Sorry about the shortness =)

I also wanted to make it my Halloween gift for you. Good luck with all of the annoying trick or treaters

To my Crowen fans:

Your going to love this chapter J

Also credit to that Walsh person. Hugs to you from Addison & Mark XD

Now who wants a hug from Georgie? or Lexie or Mark or Addison or Derek.

If you do, then

R & R

- Melissa

Chapter 8

It was the next day. The new friends gathered up by the playground, under the playhouse. The 5th graders were throwing snowballs around and they didn't want to get up in that mess. "We need a plan to get back at Erica" Mark said.

"Like what?" Owen asked

"I don't know yet"

"How can you not know?' Teddy said

"I just don't know!" Mark said

"We should throw snow at her!" Alex said

"Yeah!" Izzie said

"I like that idea" said Cristina

Then the boys began on making snowballs from a failed attempt to make a snow man that some 2nd grader girls had done.

Then girls went over to find a sand bucket.

Once they were done, Mark and Addison went to find Erica

They did find her, and then went back to throw snow at her

Soon, Erica was covered in snow. Erica was about to chase them when Reed asked if she wanted to play with her.

The kids ran away laughing.

"I got an idea" said Mark

"We should all have girlfriends or boyfriends" he said

"Yeah!" Derek said

"I like it" Owen said smiling at Cristina.

"Okay Addison will be my girl friend" Mark said

"Meredith will be mine" Derek said

Derek & Meredith's mom's were high school friends. They regular had play dates.

"Cristina will be mine" Owen said

Teddy got jealous. She pushed Cristina down into a snow bank.

"hey!" Owen said helping his "girlfriend up"

"George will be Lexis's boy friend" mark said

"Jack will be Teddy's boyfriend" Addison said

"Izzie will be Alex's boyfriend" Cristina said

"I don't want a boy friend" said Callie

"Me too" Arizona said

"Fine" mark said

"Lets go on a date!" Derek said holding Meredith's hand

"All who have girlfriends/boyfriends " Mark said

"That's okay Arizona & I will play with Reed & April" Callie said

'Okay" Arizona said

So the rest of the group hooded hands with their boyfriends/girlfriends and over to Callie & Arizona.

"Can you be our waitress?' Addison asked

'Sure!" Arizona said

April & Reed agreed too.

All of the boys found some rocks for "tables" and everyone sat down with their "dates"

Then Mark found some cookies in his pockets ad gave one to Addison.

George found some cookie crumbles and gave some to Lexie.

The it was time to go to their classes

'Bye " the friends said heading to their classes which were lined up.

Somehow, they managed to line up behind Grace, the class bully.

George & Lexie were holding hands

"Babies" Grace said pushing Lexie to the ground.

Lexie started to cry since she got a cut

"Hey!" Meredith said

"Your mean' Alex said

"I'm telling" Izzie said

"Tattletale" said Grace pushing Izzie to the ground

"Hey!" George said

"You're a big meanie" Jackson said

'Yeah!" George said

Cristina pushed Grace, but since Grace was 2 times as big as Cristina, Grace did not fall down.

George had told on Grace who got a time out.

Now the friends were inside.

"I can't believe that I have a boy friend" Addison said at lunch to Teddy.

"Addison! I got cookies" Mark said holding out chocolate chip cookies

"Yummy!" Addsion said

Then Mark grabbed Addison under the table.

Well that's all I have lol

I will upload soon well try to I'm just so busy I'm using the school excuse..

Also I'm going to be adding another character soon.

And I'm going to be choosing one lucky reviewer to be that person.

And on the other hand

R & R

Melissa J


End file.
